


Bittersweet - Bittersüß

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, OC mentioned - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b





	Bittersweet - Bittersüß

In meiner Freizeitkleidung, bestehend aus einer hellen und angenehm leichten Leinenhose und einem Polohemd, nahm ich mir eine Flasche Bitter Lemon aus dem Kühlschrank und öffnete diese.

Ich nahm mir noch ein Glas aus dem Schrank und hielt dieses kurz unter den in die Kühlschranktür integrierten Eiswürfelspender und machte mich nun auf den Weg nach draußen auf die Dachterrasse.

Dort angekommen, legte ich mich auf eine Liege, stellte mein Glas und die Flasche auf dem Tisch neben mir und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor ich mir die blassgelbe Flüssigkeit in mein mit Eiswürfeln gefülltes Glas goss.

Ich nahm einen großzügigen Schluck von dem bittersüßen Getränk und seufzte tief.

Es kam sehr selten vor das ich mal vor Greg geschweige denn vor Elizabeth zu Hause war, dass ich diese seltenen Momente der vollkommenen Stille sehr genoss.

Natürlich freute es mich, wenn ich nach Hause kam und ich sofort von allen Seiten begrüßt wurde, aber es war auch mal schön, nach Hause zu kommen und einfach mal Zeit für sich zu haben. Niemand der etwas von einem wollte oder sonst irgendwie erwartete, jetzt gerade konnte ich einfach nur mal das machen, worauf ich Lust hatte.

Ich war ganz versunken in meinen Gedanken und genoss den Sonnenuntergang über den Dächern Londons das ich gar nicht bemerkte wie Greg mit einem "Du bist ja schon, da!" An mich herantrat und mir einen Kuss aufs Haar drückte.

Ich blickte zu ihm auf, was auch nicht so oft der Fall war und antwortete "Ist spät genug oder?" Jetzt beugte Greg sich, soweit zu mir runter, dass er mich beinahe küssen konnte, und flüsterte erschöpft "Ja definitiv" und senkte seine Lippen sanft auf meine.  
Jetzt war ich endgültig zu Hause angekommen.

Noch mit der Hand in meinem Nacken meinte er "Ich gehe dann mal duschen" er richtete sich wieder komplett auf und verließ mit einem "Bis gleich Luv" die Dachterrasse.

Lächelnd schaute ich ihm noch hinterher. Kaum zu glauben, dass ich mit diesem wunderbaren Mann schon über zehn Jahre verheiratet war.


End file.
